ix2dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 4/26/2011
As the party continued to ride North they suddenly realized that J.C. Darkmagic was back riding along side them. He wasn't really sure where he'd gone or when he got back, but the sauce will do that to you. As they rode North, Cort suddenly alerted them to an upcoming band of travelers approaching them quickly. The party quickly dashed into the woods while J.C opted to stay on the road. As the party approached them they noticed Cort and Ver poorly hiding along the road. They called them out and presented themselves as a group of solidiers from Old Haven who were looking for the party that burned down their city. J.C was able to difuse the situation blaming it on an evil doppleganger J.C. and sending the party back in the direction they came. The party continued to ride for the next few days camping at night and passing various traveling parties on their way north with nothing eventful happening. After a few traveling days they arrived at the gates of Fair Bridge where they bypassed the request for a toll by presenting the King's charter. The party feeling that they deserved to spend some time in a nicer establishment searched out Fair Bridge's finest establishment The King's Tower. The party along with the stable master gave their mystical horsed to a young page and threatened him with making sure they were protected, knowing full well they were going to disappear that night. Once in the inn, J.C. presented himself as wanting a gig and the party went about making themselves comfortable and mingling with the clientell. Arkham engaged a tall pale man by the name of Trueven who presented himself as a local noble and a fan of the parties accomplishments in the arena. Arkham arranged for the party to meet Trueven at his estate later in order to do some of his dirty work in exchange for a large sum of money. As J.C began to play Bor was caught trying to pickpocket a member of the crowd, but Arkham was able go bluff their way out of any altercation by saying they were late for the show. J.C. rocked the house and the crowd went crazy. Roran was working the torches in the room to create a cool stage presence. As the show went on Bor mingled with some of the female patrons have some luck but ultimately deciding not to bring any of them up to his room unlike J.C. whole brought a whole harem up as he concluded the show to huge applause. The next day the party made their way to Lord Trueven's estate and were welcomed by a older servant who escourted them into a large room where they were told to await their host. As the servant closed the doors to the room the floor suddently began to open up revealing a large pit underneath. The party scrambled to avoid it but one by one they fell into the pit. As they came to their senses the butler reopened the room and seeing that everyone was in the pit closed the door and the floor reset itself dispite the parties attempts to prevent it from closing. Trapped in the catacombs the party set out to find their way out. They came upon a room with spikes on the ceiling and a large stone disc in the center. The party almost entered but caught themselves and instead threw in a dagger that immediately stuck to the floor. The group when about trying to solve this puzzle and found out that only metal items were affected. The group was able to trigger the magnet on and off several time and Sergei's unseen servant was able to fetch some gems and several bags of blood out of the pit located under the disc. The group eventually stored all their metal gear in their bags of holding and transported them across the room unmetal and pulled a large lever on the other side which apparently disarmed the magnet and stabilized the room. Session XP 300xp for party for escaping the ambush on the road and traveling to Fair Bridge 150xp for JC for the rock show 50xp for everyone not JC for assisting with rock show.